Where the Goodbyes Are
"People meet, separate, and meet once again, and as the inhabitants of this far flung world are tossed about by the winds of fate, today, yet again, someone, somewhere is saying their goodbyes!" - Narrator Where the Goodbyes Are is the eleventh episode of the Anime series Gun X Sword. It first aired on the 13th September, 2005. It is the third episode in the 3rd Volume: Separate Ways. Synopsis "A Junction is a place were two roads meet, but at that moment in time, I didn't really grasp what that meant. My mind was overwhelmed with a sudden surprise, and there were just so many things I had to sort out for myself, it's true. As I stood at the crossroads, I was still very much a child." - Wendy Wendy is finally reunited with her brother, but she finds that he has changed a lot since she last saw him. Plot Upon arriving at Zonnet Junction, Wendy is shocked to find her brother Michael at the train station. Van and Joshua lose track of Wendy when the train passes by, having to split up to go search for her. Wendy is surprised to know that Michael has sided with The Claw, thereby supporting his cause. Michael then tells Wendy to return home to Evergreen as he departs. After Carmen 99 meets up with Joshua, the two see an angry Van after hearing that Wendy saw her brother but did not inform him, hence missing a crucial opportunity to find The Claw. He tells Wendy to go home like her brother suggested since she has no reason to go on anymore. Meanwhile, the metal coffin retrieved from Meuuniere arrives at Zonnet Junction. Michael and his comrades witness its opening to reveal the first armor of the Original Seven, called the Saudade of Sunday. Cast *credited as Jennifer Sekiguchi **credited as Kirsty Pape Quotes "Wendy i'm grateful, but it doesn't matter anymore, i'm not going back. There isn't anything left for me in Evergreen." - Michael to Wendy "At last, we finally have it!" - Gadved commenting on the Coffin recovered from Meuuniere. (Gadved's first line) Carmen: "Joshua!" Joshua: "Huh? Carmen Hi!" Carmen: "I thought your train was getting in till tonight." Joshua: "We came this morning on a priority train!" Carmen: "Huh, no kidding?" - Carmen saves Joshua from the security office. Wendy "What do you mean you're not coming back? Why would you say that?! Was it him? The Claw must of threatened you or something didn't he? If you run he'll kill or something awful like that? Michael you shouldn't buy into any of his lies!" Michael: "WENDY! Please don't speak ill of my comrade, he's a good man you don't know him." Wendy: "Good? But Michael he's the one who kidnapped you!" - Wendy is shocked to learn Michael has joined The Claw. Carossa: "Melissa didn't do anything! I'm the one that ran into you dummy!" Van: "So apologize already!" - Van meets Carossa & Melissa "A warrior like yourself shouldn't waste time on such cheap words, you'll make that miraculous sword cry." - William Will Woo confronts Van. "What a day this is, The original Seven together again!" - Gadved Gallery ep1101.png|Wendy is finally reunited with Michael ep1102.png|Van & Joshua look for Wendy ep1103.png|A Mysterious woman ep1104.png|The coffin from Meeuniere ep1105.png ep1106.png|Wendy and Michael when they were younger ep1107.png ep1108.png|The Original Seven reunited ep1109.png|Van finally finds Wendy ep1110.png ep1111.png|Saudade revealed ep1112.png ep1113.png ep1114.png|The team split up Trivia * This is the first episode to feature The Original Seven. Category:Episodes Category:Volume 3: Separate Ways